


Kra-Va-Nex

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, but apparently its soft, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: A voice from above cut him off. “Not a battle, Commander.”Sendak scrambled to kneel. “Emperor Zarkon. Forgive me.”Zarkon waved it off. “You two will not be battling. You were hit with the Kra-Va-Nex.”Sendak looked at Champion, who seemed unaffected. “I wouldn’t be so smug, runt. That curse is sure death.”Champion let out another of his unsettling laughs. “Death is something I’ve faced before. But you forget part of the curse.”“You can’t possibly mean—”“Death or fucking? Can’t say I was ever a furry before, but I’ve woken up to worse. So it was an easy choice for me.”
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Kra-Va-Nex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycarla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycarla/gifts).



> This is for Fu, who gave me quite the list to work from. Hopefully, I got the right account lmao.  
> I set out for "a true fuck or die dub con shendak, with top Shiro, with a heavy lean on the hate part of hate fucking"  
> and _apparently_ it's soft dubcon. according to Punk. Hopefully not too soft?

Sendak was _aware_ of the fact that this was supposed to be an honor. 

He was _also_ aware of the fact that the champion held a singular disrespect specifically for him. And that there was not a damn thing he could do about it. 

The Champion was valued. He was Zarkon’s favorite contender and Haggar’s favorite lab rat. Sendak, in comparison, was just another Galra general to them. 

Haggar had put him on transportation duties after his latest victory, and the quintessence arm it cost him. She needed him nearby to fix up, and the Champion needed to be cub-sat. So he was given the honor of being so close to them and caring for the obnoxious Earth-dweller. 

He had seen how Champion had spoken to others throughout his captivity. He was never truly well behaved— snapping, growling, struggling, and glaring with all the fury of a cub— but he wasn’t blatantly disrespectful and aiming to infuriate anyone else who guarded him.

“Hey fluffy cat, what are we doing today?”

Sendak clenched his fist and glared at the Champion— the runt was smirking at him again. There was no reason to deny him the knowledge, other than his own distaste for Champion. “It is none of your business, prisoner.” 

There was a laugh. _Sendak hated that laugh._ “Humor me, big kitty.”

“You will be stripped of your wakefulness, and Haggar will attempt to fix your feeble body.” 

He bared his teeth at Champion. Of all the blows he could land, that one always brought a stumble to his infuriatingly steady pace. He had, of course, heard the rumors— the precious Champion was rotting away from the inside out before the quintessence cleansed him. Sendak couldn’t _physically_ harm the brat, but he could do this. 

Sendak pressed his hand to the sensor and shoved Champion through the door. “He’s here.”

He turned to leave, but Haggar stopped in front of him. “You’ll be staying today.” 

Sendak hid the grimace. “As you wish, Empress.” 

Champion slumped to the floor after the first chant, levitated shortly after. Sendak walked in the recess below the podium, carefully avoiding lingering the path of the quintessence. He was one of few who had the blessing of the arm Champion wore— Sendak knew he was privileged to wear the arm and to be offered a new one. He was watching closely to see what he would endure within a phoebe. 

He should have also been watching for the druids milling about as well. 

Sendak briefly wondered if he had been wrong all along. Perhaps Champion had been his final punishment. A humiliation before his eventual death. He was not being rewarded for the victory; he was being punished for the loss.

The pain was immense, and then he was slammed into the floor. He could barely track the screaming. It was everywhere at once, and he couldn’t think past the all-encompassing pain still twitching through every part of him. 

He was enclosed in a purple glow again and dropped on a platform at one of the druid’s feet. The druid offered him some relief from the pain, and he could hear the shrieks pick up when some strange word was relayed to Haggar. 

That’s when he was forced asleep. 

He was back on the central platform, Champion grinning across from him when he was woken up. The pain was gone, but there was a disgust settled deep in his bones— like his quintessence was at odds with itself. 

“Morning, Kitty-Cat,” Champion huffed out before glancing around them, “hope you don’t mind an audience.” 

Sendak growled. “I’ll gladly best you in battle in private or in front of—”

A voice from above cut him off. “Not a battle, Commander.”

Sendak scrambled to kneel. “Emperor Zarkon. Forgive me.” 

Zarkon waved it off. “You two will not be battling. You were hit with the Kra-Va-Nex.” 

Sendak looked at Champion, who seemed unaffected. “I wouldn’t be so smug, runt. That curse is sure death.” 

Champion let out another of his unsettling laughs. “Death is something I’ve faced before. But you forget part of the curse.”

“You can’t possibly mean—”

“Death or fucking? Can’t say I was ever a furry before, but I’ve woken up to worse. So it was an easy choice for me.”

Sendak narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, right. Fucking is an Earth term. Leviz said it meant nothing to her. But I assume you’re well aware of the terms of the curse.” 

Sendak nodded. “Unfortunately. And you agreed?” 

Champion looked like he usually did prowling the edge of the ring in battle. Sizing up his opponents, seeking a weak spot. “Like I said. I’ve fucked worse.” 

Sendak supposed that was meant to be an insult.

“So. We’re stuck with an audience. Hopefully, you don’t mind too much. But I’ve been told it doesn’t really matter anyway if we did care.” 

Sendak looked around, not caring to count past the three Druids floating on platforms within his line of sight. He supposed there would be dozens. “Then why ask?” 

Champion grinned, stepping closer. “It’s none of your business, commander.”

Sendak growled and went to lunge at him but stopped before he could be punished. _Just another Galra general to them._ He needed to keep sight of that, or he would be dead before the curse stripped him of his life force to sate its need. “Fine then. On your knees.” 

The laugh from Champion was chilling. Sendak swore there was a flash of yellow in his eyes. “Actually, that’s where _you_ will be.” 

Sendak stood and stared at Haggar. “Surely he—”

“Commander. Do you doubt the decision of your Emperess?”

Sendak bowed his head— yes, he absolutely was doubting them. “No, asking clarity.”

A druid flew up from their side, a datapad loaded up with the predicted outcomes, based on their scans and the effects of the curse. It seemed that the druid who cast had meant for only Sendak to be hit. He was meant to wither away in solitude, body aching for a partner that didn’t exist. 

As Champion walked around, he wasn’t sure this was the better option. 

Should Champion be the one to kneel, the curse would wind tight in their bodies and drain them immediately. He would die, mid-mating. _How humiliating._

“So, your decision?” Zarkon asked. 

_What decision?_ Sendak thought, _if I disagree, you’ll still save Champion with my body then discard me._ “I agree.” 

Champion approached and pressed on his shoulder, dropping Sendak to his knees with his resignation. “And of the one who cursed us?” 

Champion leaned over his shoulder, pointing with the quintessence arm. “I split him in two. I guess you could say I’ll be doing the same to you in a bit, just with less blood and death. You might even enjoy it.” 

Sendak let out a huff. “I doubt I’ll feel it.” 

The shove forward shouldn’t have surprised him, but Sendak ended up barely saving himself from smashing his face into the podium while Champion settled behind him. This would be humiliating enough without the fucking attitude. 

At least Champion seemed to be just as interested in a quick end as he normally was in the ring, stripping off pieces of their uniforms with cold indifference, barely touching Sendak’s fur. The position was unnerving at best, and Sendak wished he had both arms to brace with as Champion explored his hole. 

He wasn’t sure what form of disgrace this was or why Champion seemed set on performing it, but Sendak was snarling as he was poked at by the disgusting flesh fingers. 

“I understand you think little of me, but I promise if you don’t relax, it _will_ hurt.” 

Sendak glared over his shoulder. “And so you aim to humiliate me more with _that?”_

Champion narrowed his eyes and pinched Sendak’s thigh. “Choice or not, I will never purposely hurt someone.” 

Sendak laughed at that— the Champion, slayer of many, claiming to not hurt anyone.

“Listen. You can be a dick and make this harder, or you can at least let me make this not suck.” 

He considered for a moment but then did his best to let Champion do whatever it was he was trying. It was _disgusting._ If this was a human mating ritual, the planet should be burned and harvested for all its quintessence. 

His hole was now filling with a globby, cold _something_ that he did not want near him. 

Champion seemed satisfied with his efforts, reaching forward to pet Sendak’s sheath, attempting to coax him out as if they were going to be using his during this. Further humiliation, it seemed, as Sendak was unable to resist the persistent touching and hum of the quintessence. 

“Oh, well, that explains the confusion over the lube.” 

“What are you blabbering on about Champion?”

“Lube,” he wiggled the fingers still inside Sendak, “the slippery stuff. Your cock seems to make plenty.”

Sendak curled his nose at the crude word. “Yours does not?” 

“Ah, no.”

“Are Earth-dwellers so barbaric that mating hurts?” 

Champion snorted at that. “No, hence the _lube,_ kitty-cat.” 

“I am not a kitty cat.” 

Champion gave a harder stroke to Sendak. “You look and act like one. Now. I’m going to—”

“Yes, fine,” Sendak cut him off— unwilling to hear what strange words the Earth-dwellers had for mating. “Just begin.”

There was another snort, but Champion complied, slowly pressing inside while gripping his fur a bit too harshly. Sendak was unused to being the receiver of such attention— he hadn’t needed to turn to such acts with another man since he earned a place as a trusted commander. He much preferred to be the giver of attentions— male or female partner. 

Champion seemed to alternate his paces, though the power never changed. Occasionally, he withdrew and adjusted, reaching down to pet at Sendak again. 

“That’s it, roll over.” 

Sendak was not happy— wasn’t the rest of this bad enough? Was there any reason for Champion to insist on feigning emotions? Sendak rolled over and glared at him as he shuffled around and slid back in. Now his face would be bared to the many druids he could no longer block out as this farce of a mating continued. He refused to hide his face in this position. 

Champion leaned in and began to match his stroke with his thrust, and now Sendak saw his end-game. Sendak would be made to spill to the air instead of in a mate. _More humiliation._

In all his time near the fights, he never saw a Champion so ruthless. 

“You know what I want to hear when you cum? I want to hear my name.” 

Sendak leaned up enough to glare. “No.” 

Champion stopped touching him— leaving Sendak unsheathed and aching. “Then, I suppose only I cum today.” 

“Fine. _Champion,_ I’ll say your name.” 

“That,” he picked up his pace and began touching Sendak again, “isn’t my name. No more than commander is yours.” 

Sendak growled at that— how dare Champion compare the fighting pits to his military.

“Takashi. You will say _Takashi.”_

Sendak tried to resist, but as he spilled, wasted to the air as it was, his mouth formed around the Champion’s real name. 


End file.
